The present invention relates generally to connectors used in connections with electronic equipment, including for example telecommunications or computer equipment. More specifically, the present invention relates to arrays of connectors.
The telecommunications and computer industries manufacture sophisticated equipment, routers for example, that require testing prior to shipping the equipment to the purchaser. For example, data networking, voice networking and voice-mail equipment require the insertion and subsequent removal of multiple electrical or fiber optic connectors to test for proper communications between ports. In order to facilitate the repeated insertion and removal of many connectors for testing products, individual connectors must be inserted into each port of the equipment being tested. The connectors, RJ45 connectors for example, have a barbed latch for holding them secure in the port.
For a technician to insert a connector requires gripping it with the fingertips, and pushing the connector into the port until it locks into place. The technician repeats this for each port being tested. After the piece of equipment has cleared testing, the technician must then depress the latch of the connector, grip it with the fingertips and pull the connector free from the port. A technician must repeat this process for each port, and therefore, will repeat this process many times over on any given day.
The repeated insertion and withdrawal of individual connectors presents many problems to the industry. For instance, gripping the base with the fingertips and squeezing the latch, combined with pushing or pulling on the connector many times over causes repetitive motion injuries. Additionally, the repetitive nature of the job lends itself to mis-aligning a connector, which may either damage the equipment or the connector. A damaged piece of equipment, of course, must be repaired. A damaged connector can falsely indicate a failure in the equipment. In both cases, the problem must first be identified and then rectified, leading to increased cost and delay in delivering the equipment to the customer.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an apparatus that reduces the risk of repetitive motion injuries and the delays caused by mis-aligned connectors.
A preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention is an apparatus for holding a plurality of connectors in a predefined array. The apparatus includes a first member having a first side. A plurality of key elements on the first side configured and dimensioned to substantially mate with a plurality of connectors. A second member is detachably mated to the first member. The first and second members define a plurality of slots, each of which is configured to receive and retain a connector. In an embodiment of the present invention the connectors are held snugly within the slots. In another embodiment the dimensions of the structure holding the connectors are reduced to permit the connectors to freely float within the slots, thereby permitting the construction of larger arrays.